During the coming project year we propose to: a) Begin tests to establish the effectiveness of the volcano source operating in the field desorption mode; b) Explore in depth various techniques for more efficiently coupling the volcano source to a quadrupole mass spectrometer; c) Evaluate the effects on source performance of lining the inner source region with vespel; d) Evaluate the effects on mass resolution and sensitivity of small diameter (5microns) volcano sources; e) Begin the development of the techniques necessary for producing and utilizing a double volcano source for the purpose of producing a twin bean mass spectrometer.